fliplinestudiosfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Amazing Flipline Race (franchise)
The Amazing Flipline Race is a fanon series by Fanofkinopio which is based off the original American television show The Amazing Race. Teams of one/two travel across the globe/real life countries against the other teams. The winning prize varies between seasons. 1st place prizes * Season 1: Free food at Papa Lewis' restaurants for life, $250,000 and a travel ticket to 10 countries of the winner's choosing. * Season 2: Free food at Papa Lewis' restaurants for life, $250,000 and a free trip around the Flipverse. * Season 3: $1,000,000 Clues * Route Info: ** Usually a clue that instructs teams to a Detour or Roadblock, but can also be a miscellaneous task. * Detour: ** Teams are given a choice between two tasks and complete one of them. Teams are able to freely switch between tasks with no penalties, other than time lost switching tasks. * Roadblock: ** This is a task that only one person may perform, however, there can be cases where the other team member takes part in another event. Once a team has decided on who does the Roadblock, they cannot switch. * Fast Forward: ** A task that a team can take which allows them to skip all remaining tasks and head for the Pit Stop. Only one team can claim the Fast Forward in one leg and a team can only use the Fast Forward once per race. * Head to Head: ** A task that two teams must face off against each other in a challenge. The team who wins can receive their next clue, and the team that loses must wait for another team to show up. The last team remaining will incur a penalty or be eliminated. It is first seen in Leg 8 of Season 3. * Speed Bump: ** Occurs in the following leg after a team is spared from a non-elimination leg. This is an extra task that only the last-placing team in the previous leg has to perform before they can continue racing with the other teams. Twists * U-Turn: ** Teams can use only one U-Turn per race (except in some seasons). The team who is U-Turned must complete the other side of the Detour they did not choose. There is the Double U-Turn, where two teams can use the U-Turn in a single leg and the Blind U-Turn, where the team using the U-Turn does not have to reveal themselves. * Yield: ** Teams can use only one Yield per race (except in some seasons). The team who is Yielded must turn over an hourglass and wait for the timer to end before continuing to race. There is the Double Yield, where two teams can use the Yield in a single leg and the Blind Yield, where the team using the Yield does not have to reveal themselves. * Express Pass: ** A prize given to a team who usually comes in first place on a leg. The team can use the Express Pass up until a given leg where they must hand it back for not using it. Teams can use this once to bypass only one task (excluding Speed Bumps, Fast Forwards and Head-to-Heads) per race. Countries and Locales Visited: Category:Series Category:The Amazing Flipline Race